coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7727 (31st October 2011)
Plot Distraught Chesney shouts at the Judge as Fiz is led away. Carla cuts a deal with the client, undercutting Frank by 20% and promising the goods by Friday. The factory girls point out that they're short-staffed and short of material but Carla offers them double-time and they agree to give it their best shot. Russ tells Cheryl that Chris said they're getting back together. Cheryl's quietly furious with Chris. Fiz's solicitor tells her that they'll bring an appeal but in the meantime she needs to think about baby Hope's future. Cheryl confronts Chris but he lies, saying that Russ got the wrong end of the stick. Fiz asks Roy to look after Hope for her whilst she's in prison. Roy agrees. To Chesney's utter horror, Fiz asks him to organise a funeral for John. Cheryl admits to Chris that she's fallen in love with him again. Chris kisses her passionately but Cheryl pulls away leaving Chris frustrated. Convinced that Fiz was in cahoots with John, Sally's pleased that Fiz has been given life. Furious Julie lunges at Sally and Brian has to restrain her. Chesney points out that if Fiz gives John a proper funeral it'll look like she was in cahoots with him and jeopardise her appeal, leaving Hope without a mother. Julie tells Brian that she wants to try for babies. Brian's flustered but goes along with it. Cheryl arrives home to a darkened house. Lloyd and Russ leap out at her dressed in Halloween costumes. Cheryl bursts into tears, overcome by her emotional turmoil. Carla tries but fails to increase her business loan. Realising the extent of the mess she's in, Carla knocks back the wine. Chesney angrily tells Fiz that he won't have anything to do with John's funeral and leaves. Fiz is greatly upset. Cast Regular cast *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *DS Redfern - Paul Warriner *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Nicola Taybarn - Jaye Griffiths *Mr Westmore - Dominic Geraghty *Judge - Malcolm Rennie *Phil Dunbar - Huw Garmon *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Foster's *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, cell, corridor and stairway *Norcross Prison - Visiting room Notes *The actress playing the Security Officer in Weatherfield Crown Court is not credited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: News about Fiz's court case leads to an argument in the Rovers; Carla's rivalry with Frank intensifies as she gains a victory; and Cheryl confronts Chris about his promise to Russ. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,240,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes